Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas burner configuration for cooking areas. The configuration includes a multi-ring gas burner equipped with an inner burner having lateral gas/air mixture outlet openings and low combustion power. The configuration also includes an annular outer burner, disposed spaced from the inner burner, with gas/air mixture outlet openings, and a hand-operated gas fitting for directing, metering, and shutting off the combustion gas, which can be fed to the multi-ring burner through separate pipelines.
Such gas burner configurations are usually applied in heating, warming, and preparing meals, especially where there is a requirement for high heating power. Heating powers of up to 5 kW and above can be achieved with multi-ring burners so constructed. In particular, such burners are suitable as wok burners. Multi-ring gas burners are also used for achieving a greater control bandwidth by switching on and off individual burner rings having a variable heating power.